


Willy Wonka - Chocolatier. Inventor. Businessman.

by starsintheirpies



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Freeform, DeppWonka, Willy Wonka - Freeform, article, biography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsintheirpies/pseuds/starsintheirpies
Summary: A fictional article/biography about Willy Wonka.





	

 

# Willy Wonka

_ Chocolatier. Inventor. Businessman. _

**Every day, his products sell like wildfire. Thousands of Wonka Bars are purchased every minute, in every city and every country around the globe. But chocolate bars aren’t the only things that Mr. Willy Wonka, owner of Wonka Industries, has up his sleeve. From chocolate ice cream that never melt to candy flowers, Mr. Wonka truly is a pioneer in his work. He is without a doubt one of the most successful businessmen of our time, and has now become more popular than ever before.**

Willy Wonka owns the biggest chocolate factory in the world. It is fifty times bigger than the average factory, and every day his products are packed and shipped to the many shops around the world. But things haven’t always been this big. Even the most successful man had his simple beginnings.

_ Inside Wonka's Candy Shop on Cherry Street. Picture taken in 1987, when his business was beginning to reach its peak. _

Willy Wonka first opened up a shop on Cherry Street in 1985. Then 20 years old, he was already an established candy maker. In his office at the back of the shop, he never stopped creating. He was ahead of the game, creating thrilling flavour combination and new products to sell.

“The man was a genius,” says one of his previous workers when asked about the chocolatier. “He could create anything that one could only dream of! I remember going to him once because we had run out of chocolate birds in the shop. He simply said ‘Well, then we have to make some more’ and handed me a little chocolate egg to eat. At first, it sounded odd, because we were out of chocolate _birds_ , not eggs. But I accepted, and when I opened my mouth, a bird was on the tip of my tongue! He told me there were plenty of birds; they weren’t just hatched yet!”

His business was growing so fast that the shop wasn’t enough. In 1988, it became too small for the famous chocolatier. He soon began planning for bigger things. As stated by the man himself in an interview from 1992: “That year [1988] I realized that my little shop wasn’t enough. My candy was so requested by so many that I simply couldn’t keep it up anymore. I felt that it was time to do something big. My chocolate and candy was selling well and I believed that it was high time to open up a factory: so I did!”

1990 was a very good year for Willy Wonka. That spring he cut the red ribbon and officially declared his factory open.

_ In 1990, five years after opening his shop in Cherry Street, Willy opened up his factory. He was then only 25 years old. _

 

_ Many came to watch as Willy Wonka cut the ribbon and congratulated him for his success. _

Business had never been better. Now he had all the creative freedom he wished. After the opening of the factory, he gave many people jobs, even lowering the unemployment rates in the city. People needed jobs and Willy Wonka provided it to them.

In 1994, Willy Wonka received a message from India. Prince Pondicherry wanted him to come down to New Delhi and make him a palace entirely out of chocolate. The prince was willing to pay Willy as much as needed to make his chocolate palace. Willy agreed on making the palace for the prince, later stating: “Prince Pondicherry sent me a telegram and asked me if I could build him a palace completely made out of chocolate. It sounded like a challenge, and I was more than willing to do so. But the prince was a little… weird. We built the palace in India and not even the prince realized what would happen.”

Being built in India, Willy quickly realized that the chocolate wasn’t going to last long. But the prince was stubborn, demanding Willy to finish his chocolate palace. Having no other choice than to follow the stubborn prince’s demand, Willy finished it.

“When the building was done, I said to the prince that the chocolate _really_ wouldn’t last and that he _had to_ start eating right away. But the prince did not listen to me. He wanted to _live_ in! He told me that I could leave that day, and so I took the next plane home to my factory.”

What happened to the prince the next day was unpredictable, for him at least. That following day was very hot, and the chocolate quickly melted with the prince inside. Angry about the situation, the prince sent and urgent telegram to Willy, telling him to build a new palace. But things had been getting bad in the factory while Willy was away.

The chocolatier’s absence had caused an array of problems. There had been people sneaking in the factory and stealing his secret recipes. Soon, every candy shop in the city knew his recipes and they were using his own candy against him. Sales began to drop and so did Willy's spirits.

At the end of 1994, Willy decided to shut down the entire factory. He told all his workers to go home in December just before the holidays. He was going to close his chocolate shop forever.

_Last known picture of Willy Wonka. Before closing the gates for the last time, he stated "I am closing my chocolate factory. Forever. I'm sorry." I_ _t would take two years before the factory would start working again._

Since closing the gates, Willy Wonka has stayed out of the public eye, never showing his face in public ever again. He had his last known interview in 1994, shortly after his return from India. After that, nothing was heard from him.

But a sudden surprise shocked the world one day in 1998. The inhabitants of the city saw smoke rise from the chimneys of the factory. “It was shocking,” said one man from the city. “He said that he would never make chocolate again, but after seeing smoke coming from the chimneys I knew that he was back.” Everyone were delighted to see their favourite candy man back in business.

“He’s such a creative man” said one young woman. “I am so happy to hear that he is back. It’s sad that we can’t thank him in person.”

It has now been seven years since the factory began running after its four year hiatus. Even to this day, nobody knows what has happened to the greatest chocolatier, but one thing is certain: we are happy to know that he is still giving us the sweet taste of his chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, then congratulations. 
> 
> I honestly have no life.
> 
> I'd like to say a thing or two about what I've written:
> 
> 1\. I do not own the pictures nor the characters. Willy Wonka is Roald Dahl's creation and I really love him for that. Credit for the pictures goes to the movie directed by Tim Burton (see below for more about it).
> 
> 2\. This article is heavily based on the movie directed by Tim Burton starring Johnny Depp. I estimated that Willy would be 40 at the time (2005, when the movie was released). So I had to come up with a year of birth for Willy (1965), what year 'twenty years ago' was (1985) and what year 'fifteen years ago' was (1990). I'm terrible at math so I spent a long time trying to calculate these years and numbers. 
> 
> 3\. I've also featured 'interviews' of Willy Wonka, but bear in mind that they are completely made up. I tried to stay as close as possible to the Depp-Wonka character. I might have failed at this point, but at least I tried.
> 
> And lastly:
> 
> 4\. This article will may or may not turn into a complete biography about Willy Wonka, but only if you want me to write it. 
> 
> I am sorry for writing this. I really am.


End file.
